Paranoia Sasuke
by Liari-Zero
Summary: Sasuke a vuelto a Konoha, pero se siente algo inseguro ante un ataque de su hermano.Que clase de acciones tomara? --One Shot


Después de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo por parte de Naruto, el cometido habia sido logrado, Sasuke habia vuelto a la aldea de Konoha después de haber sido derrotado en su intento de venganza

Paranoia Sasuke

One Shot

Introducción

La aldea oculta de la hoja se estaba recuperando lentamente del ataque de Orochimaru con la ayuda de Godaime Hokage. Sin embargo, la esperanza se mostraba ausente en los rostros de los aldeanos, pues habían perdido a su joven promesa Uchiha Sasuke.

Gracias a la ayuda de un grupo de ninjas comandados por Hatake Kakashi y la notable intervención de Uzumaki Naruto, se logro lo imposible, devolver al Uchiha menor.

Este había aceptado el volver a la aldea después de haber sido derrotado en su intento de venganza. Pero lo que los demás no sabían era que, Sasuke, solo se estaba quedando en la villa a tomarse un descanso y planear su próxima jugada para matar a Uchiha Itachi.

--

Por las calles de Konoha un joven pelinegro estaba dándose un paseo, por alguna razón se veía preocupado. Hace un tiempo había regresado a la aldea y después de haber hecho una misión con el reformado equipo 7, llegó a escuchar la conversación que mantenían dos Jounins de la aldea con Kakashi.

-_Es algo muy peligroso, deberían entrenar más a los ninjas en ese campo. Es como una nueva modalidad para matar, descubren tus pasatiempos, costumbres y te tienden trampas, hasta pueden contratar personas de tu entorno para que hagan el trabajo-_

El moreno trató de no tomarle importancia; sin embargo, las palabras parecían darle vueltas por la cabeza. Se acercó a una banca en un parque y se sentó a ordenar sus ideas.

No tenía nada que temer, Itachi era de la clase de ninjas que atacan directamente, cosa que no podría hacer, ya que Sasuke estaba bien resguardado en la villa. Al parecer no tenia que asustarse; sin embargo, no pudo evitar recordar lo que le dijo su hermano mientras se escapaba de el.

_No puedes huir hermanito, esos ojos __serán míos. Aunque logres escapar te encontrare mas pronto de los que crees._

Eso había sucedido hace tres meses, ¿podía estar Itachi tan desesperado como para intentar matarlo indirectamente? El sabia que tenia que conseguir los ojos pronto, ya que si no moriría. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, de repente le pareció que todas las personas alrededor lo observaban. Una frase se escapo de sus labios.

-¿que si ha contratado espías para que me maten?-

Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se adentró por las calles en dirección a su casa, no paraba de mirar hacia tras y hacia los costados. En varias ocasiones cambió de camino con la intención de despistar a sus posibles perseguidores. Aceleró el paso y se escondió tras un árbol cercano.

Había un tipo bastante sospechoso leyendo el periódico, su actitud le pareció un poco extraña. Sasuke saltó sobre el con el Sharingan activado y lo noqueó.

El moreno se percató que las personas comenzaban a acercarse. Esto no iba bien, al parecer el tipo traía refuerzos. Saltó sobre los techos alejándose de aquel lugar. Pensó que era mejor huir, se acercó a la entrada de la aldea sin hacer ruido; sin embargo, una mano lo tomó por el hombro. Sasuke volteó sorprendido, eran los guardias de la entrada. ¿Acaso ellos también conspiraban contra el? El moreno puso en práctica lo aprendido con Orochimaru y venció fácilmente a los ninjas.

Escuchó el cuchicheo de la gente que había observado la escena, ¿estaban tramando alguna estrategia para matarlo?. No podía seguir huyendo.

Con una rapidez increíble logró dejar inconciente a todos. Sin embargo; había alguien que se había protegido de los golpes con alguna clase de marioneta.

-Que te pasa, Uchiha- gritó Kankurou.

Sasuke se quedo observándolo, ¿qué hacia Kankurou en Konoha si el pertenecía a la aldea de la arena?. Esto era algo alarmante, puede ser que Itachi haya utilizado el Henge o…

_-…__hasta pueden contratar personas de tu entorno para que hagan el trabajo-_

Eso era inaudito, Kankurou se había dejado sobornar por un ninja renegado.

Se miraron por un momento, cada uno esperando que el otro reaccionara. Una voz se escucho atrás del moreno.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?-

Era Sakura.

Sasuke se sorprendió de sobremanera, es que acaso Sakura estaba esperando ahí para atacarlo por atrás. No era posible, ella también estaba en su contra. La situación se estaba volviendo peligrosa, era un dos contra uno. El moreno esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Este ataque esta muy bien planeado – dijo Sasuke sin bajar la guardia- Kankurou no ataca frontalmente, es ahí donde esta su desventaja. Pero Sakura si ataca de frente, así que los dos se complementan-

El moreno formó el Chidori en una mano y atacó a Kankurou que se estaba protegiendo nuevamente tras su marioneta; sin embargo, el impacto del jutsu fue tan fuerte que logró desarmarla y desmayó al ninja de la arena. Sin darse un solo respiro, Sasuke se volvió hacia Sakura y le dio un golpe en la nuca, dejándola inconciente. Sobre los rostros de los ninjas se veían expresiones de confusión. El moreno los miró con soberbia.

-No me van a confundir con esas caras – susurró.

Su expresión cambio rápidamente por una de sorpresa, no debían ser solo ellos dos, podrían ser muchos mas, Itachi podría haber sobornado a muchos mas. Escuchó que alguien se acercaba, trepó un árbol y se fue saltando por los tejados.

Se detuvo silenciosamente a una calle de su casa, al parecer había alguien esperándolo en su puerta. Caminó hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir a la persona. Su rostro mostró alarma al darse cuenta que el tipo que lo estaba esperando era su principal sospechoso.

-Kakashi…- susurró.

Las manos le comenzaron a sudar, al parecer sus suposiciones habían sido ciertas. Sasuke ahora lo veía claramente, Kakashi había sido siempre el as de Itachi para asesinarlo, un tipo misterioso con una cara desconocida. Era algo tan obvio, que Sasuke se sintió tonto de no haberlo pensado antes.

Se alejó de ahí tratando de no hacer ninguna clase de ruido, pero en su nerviosismo chocó contra un persona.

-Uchiha- san- dijo Hinata tímidamente.

Sasuke le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, haciendo que esta perdiera el aire y se desmayara.

-No me van a engañar así – dijo el moreno mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Las personas comenzaban a congregarse nuevamente. Sasuke tomó aire y empezó a dejar inconciente a todos. Al terminar se dirigió a la parte trasera de su casa y entró por una ventana. Rápidamente apagó las luces y bloqueó todas las puertas. Se fue a un rincón de la sala y se sentó en la oscuridad.

Trataba de no dormirse pero le resultaba casi imposible. Entre la oscuridad no podía distinguir nada, ya había pasado mas de una hora sentado en el mismo lugar con un Kunai en la mano. De pronto salió de su sopor al escuchar que alguien gritaba su nombre.

-Sasuke, es mejor que salgas de la casa. Media Konoha esta inconciente por tu culpa- gritaba Naruto- Sal ahora mismo o los Anbus entraran y te sacaran a la fuerza.

Al no recibir respuesta, el rubio les hizo una señal a un grupo de ninjas que entraron al recinto. Rato después salieron llevando a un Sasuke desmayado.

--

El moreno se despertó en la oscuridad, podía oler humedad. Trató de moverse pero su cuerpo le dolía mucho. Observó el lugar donde se encontraba, era una celda. Quiso retirarse el cabello de sus ojos, pero para su sorpresa sus manos estaban atadas al igual que sus pies.

La luz se filtro de repente al abrirse la puerta, detrás de ella aparecieron dos personas que llevaban mascaras, claramente Anbus. Se acercaron a Sasuke, lo cargaron y se lo llevaron.

Caminaron por más de treinta minutos. Llegaron a la torre de la Hokage y lo metieron en la oficina, en esta estaba sentado un hombre con una sonrisa. Dejaron a Sasuke amarrado en un sofá cercano.

El moreno levanto a la mirada hacia el sujeto, estaba algo nervioso.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó tratando de aflojarse las cuerdas.

El hombre no contesto y se limitó a mirarlo. Sasuke estaba expectante, no le inspiraba mucha confianza aquel tipo. El hombre movió lentamente su mano hacia su maleta y amplió más su sonrisa. El corazón del moreno estaba a mil, seria posible que aquel sujeto fuera a sacar un kunai…

--

Godaime Hokage estaba fuera de su oficina, caminaba de un lugar para otro algo nerviosa. Su asistente Shizune la miraba con preocupación. Un joven rubio y un hombre de cabello gris hicieron su aparición.

-¿Dónde esta Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto.

- Está en la habitación con un psicólogo – respondió Tsunade.

- Con un psicólogo – repitió Kakashi incrédulo.

- Si al parecer sufre de Paranoia – exclamó Shizune.

La Hokage miró hacia la puerta algo preocupada, ya hace mucho que deberían haber terminado. Un pensamiento le hizo cambiar su expresión por una de alarma.

-Será posible – chilló Tsunade.

Los demás la observaron mientras se dirigía hacia su oficina. Abrió la puerta, dejó escapar un gritito y se recostó sobre el marco. Kakashi, Shizune y Naruto se acercaron rápidamente y miraron dentro de la habitación.

Un hombre se encontraba desmayado al costado de su maletín con un bolígrafo en la mano.

--

**Gracias por leer.**

_Liari-Zero_


End file.
